


We are not allowed to...

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Leonardo has something important to say...!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Hottest Hetero 2nd Place; ~~!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alessa_DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessa_DC/gifts), [Sherenelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts).

> ‘We are not allowed to’: Gift for Alessa, inspired by Sherenelle art.  
https://www.deviantart.com/sherenelle/art/We-re-not-allowed-to-652085261

“Why did you ask me to come here?” she hissed. “After how you treated me!”

She was like a bristling cat, snarling and growling, and Leo couldn’t tell her off for that. She gave him an opening last time and, well, he turned her down flat. Like he could have done otherwise!

“We know what the Shredder is up to,” Leo said in a low voice, trying to sound composed. “I’m here to tell you that we have many allies and we will hit hard and without mercy.”

Karai kept a straight face and Leo felt his heart ache even more for her, so fearless and skilled to hide her feelings, even her love.

As good as he was; his soulmate.

“So what?” she replied, each word sharp as a whiplash. “Why are you telling me? Are you not their leader?”

They both knew what would come from this, but Leo couldn’t help but feel fidgety. He kicked a rumble out of the rooftop.

“You know why,” he said first, hoping Karai would be content with these words. Almost immediately after, he added more explicit words, because he wasn’t a coward: “Because I love you and don’t want you to get hurt.”

She stayed mute a moment before her sarcastic side took over. It was to be expected.

“Are you really thinking you can get the upper hand?” she snarled. “Over me?”

Leo sighed and he inhaled deeply. Karai’s exotic scent, a mix of spices and exotic flowers, always put him in a leader mindset. He had learned the composition of it by the time: musk, lotus, jasmine and rose oil. A scent he could never forget; the aroma of forbidden love. She probably didn’t mean that when she perfumed herself. She probably used it to be seductive or whatever. Leonardo knew little about women, but he knew that whenever he smelled her, a deep desire to protect her took him.

Karai didn’t know what would happen the next day, but he knew then as he knew now that he didn’t want to see her frail body being snapped in two. He didn’t want to disappoint her, either, but he would take her disappointment and her bitterness tenfold than her ashes.

“To be honest, I didn’t put a lot of thought into it before coming, but as a leader, I’m drilled to evaluate risk.” His voice was a murmur. Who knew who was listening to him in the night? “And I’m here not as the enemy’s leader, but as a beggar,” he explained quietly, hoping the modesty would reach her. “Tomorrow, don’t lead the Foot troops.”

He choked on the last words, his voice thick with unexpressed feelings as her onyx pearls studied him carefully. There was nothing as painful as the eyes of your loved one putting in you a trust you know you don't fully deserve. Leo would prefer she draws her tanto.

“You look so serious about it,” Karai trailed off. “Maybe I should take your advice…”

She took two steps forward and Leo’s heart was racing in his chest. He calmed it down. He couldn’t allow himself to get distracted. He was there to save Karai’s life, nothing more, nothing less.

She was now within arm’s reach and he couldn’t help but extend his arm to embrace her. She was so thin, but so fierce.

“Have you... nothing else to say or do...to convince me to stay behind?” she murmured, putting a finger on his lips, to mean she wanted him to act more than she wanted him to talk.

Her acting cute and shy was too overwhelming. Her body was so close that he could feel her breathe in and out. Under the leather of her outfit, he could almost feel the softness of her skin. He needed to find out. He brushed her jaw with his thumb. Her gaze turned warm and velvety, honeyed like a wild plum, and Leo felt that if he didn’t look away right now, he would drown in them, with no possibility of return.

She wanted a kiss, a part of him realized. But a kiss was a commitment and he had already committed enough to be called a traitor by his clan by telling her to not show up the next day. He knew now that ‘no’ wasn’t a word any woman liked, eve less Karai, but he still hoped his ‘I love you’ would make this refusal easier to stomach. He hoped, too, that she would understand even if he couldn’t act upon these words more than to save her life.

“We are not allowed to…” he whispered, stroking her bottom lip, soft and pink as a petal. Could he call it a rosebud without her laughing? His voice had been gentle and his caress was loving, but even in his own mind, it sounded like shattered glass. What would happen would happen, and Leo couldn’t even fake surprise. The spell broke and she stepped back, snapping his hand away from her delicate face.

“We will see each other tomorrow, Leonardo!” she spat angrily before disappearing in two somersaults.

Leo could have stopped her; he had fast reflexes, too. He didn’t. Why stop her when he would have to refuse her again? She couldn’t be his; she wouldn’t, not ever. Leo dropped his hand, inhaling one last time Karai’s scent: musk, lotus, jasmine and rose oil.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth entry for Leo's Challenge. Karai day

_2003 Universe. Prompt used: Karai, OT4_

* * *

She did it again. She showed up, leading the Foot and she had taunted him in front of his brothers and their allies. Leo knew she was acting this way to show him she wasn’t weak and doesn’t need his concern. But this time, Karai had crossed the line.

She had been determined to win the fight or to leave with the cargo. It was a dance they were both used to. Leo would rush on her, but went at the strike with less than his full strength, giving Karai a chance to dodge the blow. She would step back and charge again, knowing very well he was ready to block. They have fought against each other, so many times, they went to anticipate each others next move. But this time, it hadn’t happened as it does usually.

Raph had jumped into their dance and with a snarl, had intended to stab her with his raised sai. Leo had seen all this like in a slow-motion but he acted fast since it was something he was preparing himself for years. The moment he would have to choose between his brothers or the woman he loved. 

He didn’t dodge Karai’s hit and so, when he got stabbed, his loss of balance was possible and when he stumbled on Raphael’s, the sai slid, tearing the clothing and the flesh instead of killing her.

For Leo to stumble, Don had thought the leader was critically hit and had taken on himself to call a retreat. Indeed, he had lost a great deal of blood, but Leo was fine with it since it was the perfect distraction, allowing Karai to flee. They dragged him and he fought the temptation to turn his head to glance at her. Was she alright? He didn’t have the time to check.

He realized he had fainted by the blood loss when he woke up on the cot in Donnie’s lab. His brother was busy patching him up. The intelligent brown gaze locked with his, studying Leo for any flinch. 

“Are you alright?”Don asked softly. “You scared us.”

“I’m fine,” Leo mumbled, with a slight hitch when the needle went through his skin, but he stayed still on the cot. “It’s a mere scratch.”

“Still a scratch that made you falter on Raph.” Don stopped his move. His stare was serious. “On Raph about to deliver a critical hit.”

This was something Leo had prepared himself for long ago, about the time he first met the kunoichi. Suspicion. Of course, he couldn’t expect to fool a genius like Donnie. Not for years. The leader suppressed any emotion on his face like he was waiting for Donatello to continue, when in fact, he hoped he would stop talking.

“This is not like you,” Donatello whispered. He lowered his gaze, continuing to sew the wound. For a moment, Leonardo thought Don had dropped it. But Donnie had only means to focus on suturing his wound.“I mean, to stumble,” he finished, his voice as clipped as the scissor he took to cut the excess thread. 

“I’m not invincible,” Leo replied, keeping his tone neutral. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

Don glanced up, reproach gleaming in his eyes.

“Please. You perfectly know what I mean.” Donnie’s tone turned cold, which happened only when Karai’s topic was brought up. It was unusual for the genius to be angry, but it must be said that all Leo’s siblings turned passionate when the Foot Lieutenant was named.

Leo closed his eyes only one moment as to summon some force. It would be another of this night. If Karai had listened and not show up, he wouldn’t be in that situation. But he was the one to blame. He had fallen so deeply with her that pretending he wasn’t was more and more pointless. Of course, this would have some side-effect on his family. His father had entrusted him with a duty and their family. His brothers were looking up at him, even Raph, thought the hot head protested the opposite. Raph must have done it on purpose, Leo reflected. Of course, he did, Karai was the enemy. But Raphael must have done it to test the leader’s loyalty and this is something Leo refused, his brothers doubting him, even if they have the right to do such. The idea was hurting as deeply as the thought Karai could get killed.

Leo smiled at Don and stretched his hand to reach the genius’s cheek and he stroked it.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly. “It’s late. Let's call it a night.”

***  
They had an important meeting with their allies; Usagi, Casey, Angel, the Justice Force, and the whole time it lasted, the leader felt the heavy look on his brothers weighing on him. 

“They left with boxes, but that doesn’t mean they got the one with the sword and the scroll,” Usagi declared. “If Karai had landed her hand on it, we would have felt the effect already.”

At her name, the heat from their glare grew hotter. It was to be expected.

Their lack of faith ached to Leo’s bone. Yes, he loved Karai, but what is so bad to love her, when he could only show his love by protecting her enough to not get too badly hurt? They not even ever kissed, but still, he was glared at as he had bedded her every night for three years straight. After Donnie, he had a similar argument with Michelangelo and Raphael. To make Raph dropping it at least for the day had been epic. Now that they were again planning to prevent the Foot to get the cursed sword, it was to start over. Was Karai bearing the same from her side?

“We need to destroy this damn cursed sword before she finds it!” Casey exclaimed. “What are we waiting for? I say we go to the dock again right now and…”  
“Our leader is hurt.” Donatello sharply butt in, with a purposed emphasis on the word leader. “He needs a 48-hours break, at least.”

“I say we are going without him,” Raph rasped. 

Leo snapped his head to his hot-tempered sibling. 

"I'm still the leader of this team. If I have to stay on the bench, so do you." Leo sucked in a deep breath. He has to show any weakness to keep his team and family together. "Besides, Karai is wounded too. You should know that more than anyone." He should not sound mad. "Her personal doctor must tell her to rest too, this exact moment." 

Leo had managed to speak matter of factly. But Raphael wasn't fooled a bit. From day one, Raph hadn't been fooled. He said he had felt it in his guts.

The atmosphere was so tense that Usagi suggested they postpone a real attack but someone should scout the dock area. If there was a move from the Foot, they should be ready to attack. 

"She could send minions to fetch the other crates. We should take watch shifts until they come in force and searching the sword. If we can find it before her and destroy it, it would avoid a battle."

"I said a team of two must watch," Mikey exclaimed. "If something happens to one of us…"

Leo caught the drift. How suddenly his brothers were so belligerent was proof the situation was about to take a no return point. He needed to do something now before it went further.

They decided two members of the Justice Force would watch for the first part of the night, from 10:30 pm to 1:30 am and Raph and Casey from 1:30 to 5:00 am for the night. Then the next day, it would be again, two members of the Justice Force and then, Usagi and Mikey. It was well-thought. If they meet Karai, Leo would not be there. He would be stuck at home, watched by two remaining brothers.

When their allies left, Raph's heated glare was on Leo again. In a blink, he rushed on his eldest, pressing him against the fridge. 

"I stabbed her, yeah. And I would stab her again. Next time she shows up, I won't miss," he threatened. “You aren’t obsessed over her to the point to get hard for a corpse!” he spat angrily.

"You haven't been the same since you meet her, bro," Mikey added, trying to sound more friendly and to soothe Leo’s possible upcoming anger. "We were happy before...You were happy before you got bewitched by that…”

“Homewrecker,” Don added sourly like the word was burning his lips.

Leonardo bit back a comment. No word could express how he felt at the moment. 

“I’m going for a run,” he declared boldly. He was still the leader and he would show them. “Don’t follow me and it’s an order.”

His three brothers shared a look.

“We won’t follow you, alright,” Mikey said. When things were getting bad, Mikey was the one speaking. He was hating Karai with the same passion as the other two, but was better in his manner to voice it. “But if it happens we meet an enemy we will strike.”

The same hatred was shining in the brown, amber-green and blue eyes and Leo sighed. He loved them and to see how much they have turned suspicious and resentful was hurting him too much.

“Don’t...I’m gonna end it by myself.”

It was a treat to see after the surprise, the relief and finally the trust lightening their face. A sight now rare. 

“Alright, Leo,” Don said quietly. “We will wait for your return.”

Without waiting, Leo stormed off the lair. He couldn’t fail this. If he did, he would lose his brothers forever. Donatello had already told him before that human lovers could come and go, but the family remained and the genius had been right. He wouldn’t lose his brothers over Karai. He knew long ago he would have to make a choice. It would be a heartbreaking moment but Leo was determined to go through it. Besides, Leo could love her, he wasn’t love struck to the point to want her having the sword. It was easy to guess the artifact would serve evil plans. Karai must be out of the game for at least a few days.

He messaged her by the same burner phone he used and waited for her to come and waited for her to the rendezvous point by the river.

Mistrust was on her face as she showed up a short while later. He could do this, Leo told himself. He would end this with heartache and eternal regret but whatever he did, it would end that way.

At least, this way, he could still wrap himself in a pretend honor.

“What do you want?” she asked, puzzled he hadn’t spoken yet. “I will get this sword and…”

“I’m here to make love to you.” He didn’t mean to sound so blunt but nerves had taken him. 

She stared at him, speechless and Leonardo felt a kind of short-lived pride to have for once taken her aback.

“Follow me, I know a place we won’t be disturbed,” he said. For a moment, he was afraid she wouldn’t follow, but in fact, it would be a relief, if she didn’t.

But she followed his lead and with a pounding heart, he typed a PIN code on his phone. A submarine raised to the surface.

“No one would bother us in this,” he said. “We will dive 160 feet from the surface. No one will be able to spy or sneak on us.”

It was a submarine, more exactly Don’s new baby. His brother had shown him around. The cabin was wide and with a huge circle-shaped bed. A bay-window in plexiglass was giving a 270-degree view on the bottom of the river. A coward part of him still wished she would refuse, but she entered after himself. 

She wanted him and he wanted her as well. It was a fatal attraction they had for years. 

He went to sit at the command board. He knew how to drive every machine built by his brother. It was supposed to be for security purposes. If Don was knocked out and unconscious, someone has to drive them out of there. He settled the dive to 160 feet. At this depth, under the water, only some fish would be the witnesses of their lovemaking.

She was tense, glancing around nervously and he smiled at her, stretching his hand. 

“There no one here besides me. Relax.”

“What made you change your mind?” she asked, still suspicious. Her eyes were searching his and Leo struggled hard to not be swallowed by her gaze.

“I’m tired of being nagged by everybody when I did nothing wrong; not yet.” It was so true.

Karai’s eyes gleamed and she took a step backward to sit on the bed.

“Why put a bed into a submarine anyway? It looks like one from a cheap love hotel,” she asked mockingly and Leo guessed she was nervous and about to turn emotional too and was asking to make conversation.

But he had no time for empty politeness or to explain Don’s decorative choice. This night was a vacation, his only day he could be selfish and free of familial duty, free to give in his forbidden passion. He walked to her.

“Do you know about mutant turtles? Do the scientists working for you tell you about us? I mean our mating behavior?” he asked rhetorically, now in front of her. He pushed her down, now looming over her. “We are rough and we can go at it for hours. Perhaps that is what makes me change my mind. Maybe I have figured out it would be a good way to prevent you to show off for a few days leading the Foot. The time we find this sword before you.”

She glared and tried to push him away, but he didn’t budge, pinning her down by her wrist with a single hand, like she was a beautiful moth. 

“I’m kidding,” he whispered, stroking her cheek gently with his other hand. “It’s only about giving in to my desires. Can I?”

She stared and Leo was amazed to see her defenses fall, one by one, allowing for once her feelings to rise to the surface. She nodded, so slightly, but it was the greenest light she could give. He dove into her, kissing her, letting himself be wrapped into her perfume while slowly undressing her. 

She was so soft, even more there where the skin had a texture, he never felt before. He had read about silk in the book about Ancient Japan of his father, often wondering about the feeling of the luxurious material, never having the opportunity to touch it. Now, Leo decided to at Karai's skin must feel as precious silk. Something too rare and valuable to a guy like him could stroke it. He splayed his fingers pressing into the flesh, despite it. He had never sensed anything so delicate in his life. He ran the pad of his thumb across her nipple. At this she tilted her head back, eyelids half-closed, obviously appreciating the gesture. He was fascinated by the softness of her skin, the absolute foreignness of her firm and tight body and the contrasts between his coriaceous green skin and her silky pinkness. He kicked himself to stop staring and be active and he nipped and sucked on her nipples until they were swollen and with a delicious raspberry hue. Thankfully, the wound made by Raph's sai would not scar. It was barely a scratch.

He took his time before removing the black panties, kissing the satiny skin from her belly just below her navel. 

“I didn’t bring any kind of protection,” he said, looking up. “I have no illness but...do you use any medicine to not get pregnant?”

She glanced down at him, arousal dilating her pupil, but she mocked him.

“Of course I have had tubal ligation. I can’t afford a baby slowing me down.”

It was a relief and like he was rewarding her foresight, he kissed the inside of his vanilla-hue skinned tight. It wasn’t because he didn’t love kids. But Karai pregnant would have complicated the matter hundredfold, drawing an eternal line between his family and him. But now it was settled and he pulled down the underwear, unveiling her trimmed groin hair and he nuzzled and hummed them. Of course, he had never done anything of this sort with a woman, but he had studied. It was what had warned his brothers. As an idiot, he had borrowed Donatello’s laptop, unaware his brother would grow curious and check his search history. Their argument and their question had lasted for weeks.

He could barely think, with the smell, so foreign, tart and sweet and earthy at once. So, enticing. She was wet, he realized, wet and open for him, welcoming him. At least for one night, he didn’t want her to be disappointed by him. Karai must also deal with her own issues about loyalty and he wanted her to enjoy herself.

So, he lay down quickly and covered the entire opening of her vagina with his whole open mouth discovering and tasting her. His tongue explored her folds of skin and her oily channel, so aromatic, twitching under his ministrations. He plunged into her with his tongue, wanting to feel another body by the inside the most he could. The feel of her tickling groin hair against his beak drove him crazy with lust.

His lips brushed something, strangely pearl-like in texture. He twirled it with his tongue, and Karai jerked. Encouraged, he continued to tease the same spot, opening her more to see what he was doing with his big finger searching her sweet spot inside of her, and she continues to squirm gratifyingly underneath him. Listening to her erratic breathing, he continued to lick until she cried, a scream of pure lust, loud and animal.

He waited a moment, letting her surf on her afterglow, before grabbing his swollen cock. He didn’t show it off. It was too huge and maybe frightening by human standards even if he knew Karai was too proud to back down. She glanced at him through her disheveled hair, allowing him to breach her by only an agreeing blink. He was careful to not hurt her, being patient and considerate. He could turn wild when she would get used to his length and size. When she seemed to be, he rammed into her deeply and took a steady pace. She was gorgeous underneath him, her eyes misted with tears. She wasn’t looking like the cold-hearted lieutenant she was but like a real lover, as poetic as an engraving of a courtesan from the Edo period. She babbled nonsense and her body jerked again, crushed by another climax wave. She couldn’t have another lover afterward. No one would be able to satisfy her as Leonardo could and he sucked on her neck, leaving a purple hickey for the next day. 

“My brother Raph said you had many lovers and before sunrise, you drop their dead bodies into the river, in a bag,” he groaned, so close to falling over the edge. Only speaking of his brothers was preventing him to do so. “If it’s true, we could see them, maybe. We are not that far from the Foot tower.”

With eyes glazed over by pleasure, she didn’t reply. It was probably right, but when he should wince away in horror, he was more flared up to make her his. They both knew for Karai, Leo wasn’t a nameless, faceless lover and she was the same for him.

“Have any of them taken you by behind,” he asked. “I want to. I want to take this virginity.”

If it was a weird request, she didn’t protest and he was relieved. Because indeed it was part of his plan. He would make love to her, as they both craved. So, he would at least deserve to be treated as a treacherous bastard. But also, anal sex as wild as he planned to do as the numerous hickey and bite marks prevent her to show up at least 48 hours, the time for them to find and destroy the sword and the scroll, maybe.

They had sex and it was more incredible than he could have thought. Karai was tight, warm, so supple and fearless and if he had to be honest, it was the greatest time of his life, but of course, it would be a secret he would keep until his death and when she offered they leave in the submarine, Leo was tempted, deeply.

It was what he had planned but his Sensei had once taught him that a real leader adjusts his plan according to the event. He was about to tell Karai that it was only a one time deal, that he wanted to taste human flesh, and that all. She was supposed to be hurt from it and hate him all over like she was supposed to do. But what if they left and never came back?

And Leo, for once irresponsible and selfish, was about to agree. He knew the submarine was fuelled with gas. They could easily go as far as England and from there, find a way to go to Japan or wherever they wanted.

“Karai,” he murmured lovingly. “I will…”He hesitated a brief moment.

But then, the screen from the Command board turned on by itself and Donatello’s face appeared and in one swift move, Leo covered his lover’s body. From the spot he was, Leo could see his brother’s eye twitch. Don was mad, upset, hurt by the betrayal and more important he had seen and heard everything. Maybe he had even recorded it. Shame and anger against himself took him. He had been careless and now, Karai would think it had been staged. He could feel her tremble with rage underneath him. He should have known better than use one of Don’s vehicles. The submarine was already rising to the surface and Don could probably control it at a distance.

“Just for your information, Leo I’m not that careless. All my babies are chipped, the ones in metal and the one in flesh,” Don spat and Leo wondered if Donnie was bluffing. He knew the submarine could be, but as for him, he had no memory. But perhaps Don has used a moment where he was hurt as an opportunity to chip Leo to track him. It must have happened after they met Karai. “Since we can’t trust you to end this story, I will,” Donatello continued. “Let’s make a deal; she is leaving for Japan and you stay there. Or I make this footage public.”

“Don…” Leo growled. Karai’s eyes gleamed with fury at the words footage and he felt compelled to make her understand that he had nothing to do with this. He didn’t want to be hated at this point. “You can’t blackmail us.” But even if he tried to look intimidating, his mind was more busy trying to find a way out. Now, anyway, it was too late. Don knew. Donatello was only one brother among three, but if Leo didn’t give him what he wanted, Don could make his life a living hell. 

“Stop controlling your brother!” Karai snapped and without any shyness, she stood up. “Make it public! I don’t mind! You can’t deny your brother a relationship because you freaks wouldn’t get any.”

At first, Leo’s heart had fluttered. Karai loved him enough to renounce a powerful sword and her high rank in the Foot. She was risking her life doing this but she didn’t mind if that mean they would stay side by side. Leo at this point would have been as firm as her and told Donnie he loved Karai and wanted to be with her. He couldn’t believe his brothers would refuse it if she spelled aloud what his heart craved for. So far, he had been perhaps too discreet with his feelings. His brothers had no real idea of what was going on in his heart.

But the second part of the sentence made him feel a cold pit in his stomach. Karai had mocked Don and their other brothers, about them never knowing love and sex and Leo could see his hope vanish and the balance of power switch. Just by his smug face, Leo knew Don would dare. His brother was like a guy putting all his life on the casino table. Leo knew when Donnie would drop the dice, his brother would have the winning number.

“This is where you are wrong. We already know what it is to be in a relationship…”Don said slowly.

Leo couldn’t bear it. He was ready to bear Karai’s hatred after an one-night. It would have been the end of them, but at Leo’s conditions and they would have both remembered this night with nostalgia and longing. But now, Donnie was about to spoil everything.

“Don!” he exclaimed, with his leader’s tone but it was too late. Don knew Leo was about to leave and didn’t mind cheap shots or desperate measures to make him bound in the sewers. 

“We are lovers,” Don finally dropped and Leo didn’t even dare to glance at the woman next to him after such a bomb. “I mean Leo and us. Like you pointed out with so amazing observation skills, we are freaks. We can have sex and love only from our kind. Leo made the first move five years ago. He pushed us first in this ship, so he would stay into it all the trip.”

Donatello was speaking the naked truth. He had been the first one sliding into his sibling bedsheets to bring them ‘joy and pleasure’ in their lonely and dark life. Well, they hadn’t needed any convincing. They have enjoyed this new bond between them and well, him too. They had sworn to each other to stay this way forever. Indeed, brothers stayed brothers. It wasn’t a relationship as volatile as human. But this was before Leo had met Karai. Leo could love his brothers deeply and be attracted to them; it wasn’t the same. They knew it and were since senselessly jealous even if the leader was pounding into them daily to calm their anxieties. Leo would have believed they could settle to stay three in the relationship, without him being their breeding bull, kind of. But Leo stepping away from their love arrangement would bring them worries and sorrow, they had say. Leo could understand what they meant. If one of them left, mistrust and fear to be eventually abandoned would devour them, afraid to be the last left-out. This was the reason Leo felt so responsible and forced himself to put a stop at his blossoming feelings for the kunoichi. Why could Donatello see that? They were so scared to lose him that they didn’t even notice how Leo felt as he was choking, bound by his love for them, his duty and longing for women's pink skin and fresh mountain air.

Karai must have seen it was true on his face and so, she didn’t even question him. As expected she slapped him, called him a disgusting incestuous bastard and at the moment the door opened to the shore, she stormed off. 

Leo stayed alone, soul crushed in the submarine, tears peaking at his eyes. He tried very hard to take it with stoicism. He had decided to end it anyway, Don had just make it faster, easier, and definitive. Leo realized it now, by feeling how his chest was throbbing. He wouldn’t have never been able to end it. The whole plan was an excuse to give in into his passion. His brothers knew it, being so close to him, for so many years, it was like they were sharing a single soul. 

“Come home,” Donnie said in his softest voice. He knew all the extent of Leo’s betrayal, but it was easier for him to forgive than getting into an argument with the leader and Don couldn't have seen how Leo was feeling more and more as a prisoner, but he was smart enough to realize Leo must be beyond mad, right now.“I won’t tell the others. I will say you have ended it and we will resume to our lives as before. You are happy with us, right? You need nothing more. We love you and now, we won’t nag you about her, anymore,”Donatello insisted. “I will make it up to you at home,” he promised. 

Leo closed his eyes one moment. He knew what it meant. Don would lay on his work table and let him have his way with him. They would have wild sex for hours. For an intellectual, Donnie was very horny and then, Leo would have to take another shift to another brother to stroke another scaly green flesh, to spare everybody feelings and share caresses evenly. Every single day of his very long mutant turtle life. It was another point Donnie had made long ago. Their life span would probably be counted in centuries. In two decades, Karai would have lost her beauty when Leo would be still in his prime.

Why they couldn’t waited two decades then?

A deep, visceral need of freedom took Leo to the point of shaking. He could be chipped, that doesn’t mean they could catch him. He took a step on the shore, sniffing the salty air. He was a born leader. He was allowed to lead his own life.

“I’m not going home with you, Don.”

And Leo dove into the river. 


End file.
